can i call you mine?
by naruhina997
Summary: hello i'm new in fiction so please dont hate me... this is a story about how you feel so weird to fall for someone like *tutttttt* hehee... please write me review so i knew how to write well in fiction.. i'm no writter to begin with so, i'm sorry for my bad grammar, storyline and so on.. *bowing*


_Hello guys.. i'm new to this fiction's so please spare my life... T^T i do not own each of the characters in here and i wish i could to.. so please leave me some review. again please spare my life.. T^T so lets start..^^_

You had fall in love with a blonde big-headed guy in your class. A blonde guy with blue-sea eyes, and kind of, you cant describe what is it on his face, kind of tattoo, scars or something? But whatever it is, you've been questioning yourself for a million time, out of million guys, why him? Why would u wanna fall in love with someone like him?

You frowned as you look into the mirror. Setting your hair, put it onto a tiny little ponytail, turn left, turn right, touch up your face, smiles. 'Great, I'm ready to go.' You take your school bag on your bed and went downstairs to join others for breakfast.

"Goodmorning, nee-saaaaaaaaaan" little sister of yours named Arrissa greeted you with a hug when you about to take a sit. Arrissa wearing a pinky sleeping suit with a rabbit headband on her head made you thought that she is the cutest creatures ever. "good morning too, my kawaii riri-chann" arrissa being pets by you and greeted with your warmest smile ever. (xP)

You take a sit on the edge left side of the table, followed by your father at the end of the table. You sat in front of your 13years old little brother, eigito, with your 12years old little sister, yukki besides him. Which made you thought in less than 30seconds they will fight over food and drinks, arrissa sit beside you, having her breakfast with your 50yrs old grandmother.

"yukki! That's my souppp!" "oh. Didn't have your name on it. Yum-yum." "YOU! " "wanna fight!?" "*argue argue!*"

Here comes again. Arguing every morning about whose food belongs to whom sometimes made you irritated, but you knew that it would felt so lonely without them to act that way, so you decided just to watch them arguing with each other. Arrissa laugh and your grandmother could only giggles.

"hey.. be quiet and eat. Before-" your dad voice out in such a cold manner make your siblings stop arguing and take a look on your dad; shocked, you shocked as well too. "the food is all mine! *evil laugh*" said your dad while eating eigito's and yukki's meat. You could only laughed. Silently praying that you and your family could forever be like this, wishing that smiles in each faces, would not ever faded. again. Not anymore.

****time skip to school : in class : on your sits (xP soryyyyy)****

"hey (y/n)-chan." greeted a brown-ish hair with a fang tattoo on his cheek, with his little white-fur pet on his head.

"Ohh.. hey too Kiba-kun.. Akamaaaaruuu~" kiba's white-fur pet named akamaru respond you with a bark, he jumped from kiba's head to your table. Sitting on your table and waving his tiny tail. The way he acts makes you happy, and you pet akamaru's head.

"seems like akamaru likes you a lot huh (y/n), right kibaa?" a girl voice comes out from nowhere appears to be on kiba's side. A girl with pink-ish shoulder length hair named sakura haruno, winked her eyes on you and said hey! Kiba just give her a straight answer with hm. and a swell suddenly just landed on kiba's head.

"Baka! It hurts! Owww…"

"that's what you get for ignoring me"

"ignore?! Are u deaf?! I said HM. Repeated again I said HMMM. Again I'm repeating for the third time I said H-" another good punch landed on kiba's nose.

"tch! Stop with the repeating ! doggy"

"doggy?" out of the blue kiba blushed when sakura said doggy. Realize what she just said, sakura giving kiba a death glare which made kiba's trembling all over his body and keep saying he is sorry while bowing to sakura. And you could only laughed at your besties.

*BANGGG!* the sounds of door sliding stops you from laugh. The whole classroom become silent for a while. You take a look at the door and saw a blonde guy came in. Followed by two of his friends, a great looking raven hair guy and a cute looking guy with his panda eyes. They went in coldly and straightly go to their table.

'so cutee..that raven guy, sasukee-chaann.. that transferred student looks cute too, Gaaraa my loveee. Well naruto not bad either. Look his style, bad-boys style.. so cool aint it' you heard some of the student whispering. The classroom become riot again after they take their sit.

"hey (y/n), care to join us for lunch today?" asked sakura, ignoring whatever happen just a while ago.

"why bother ask? Did someone wanna join us for lunch?" you ask her back without answering her question. It is weird for her to ask you to join them for lunch since they were your only besties, well ofcourse you going to join them without they have to ask.

"uhm, yeahh…" sakura answered with a little bit hessistated.

"pfft.. do I looks like I don't wanna go if someone join us? Whoever is it, count me in."

"yeayy! That's our (y/n)!" said sakura and kiba exactly on the same times, with the same rhymes and face's reaction. You trying to hold your laughter (bcs when you laugh, you gonna laugh so hard!) and it made you looks cute. Without you realize, the way you laugh has attracted that hot guy, a blonde blue-sea eyes and kiba, as well.

*****time skip : lunch*****

*gurrrrr* the sounds of your stomach argue you to get your lunch. You quickly put aside all your note books and went to kiba's table with your lunch together with a small plastic bag. Sakura too; went to kiba's with her lunch box.

"So, lets go to the rooftop should we?" kiba said, standing up holding his lunch box on his hand. He's calling for akamaru and out of the blue akamaru comes in with his bark.

"eh? Where did you come from akamaru?" you asked, feeling weird for akamaru presence that suddenly comes in, bcs usually kiba hides akamaru in his desk. Akamaru barks at you as if he understand what you said. Kiba that has live with akamaru for years knew him better than anyone else.

"well, he went to pee." Kiba told you with a sigh

"oh I see." U answered, without any girly reaction like eww or something. Slighty shocked kiba when u didn't react as the others would do. "Someone joining us for lunch right? Where are they?"

"they go before us. On the rooftop" sakura answered.

"they? Means that, more than 1 person?"

"ump..yeah…." sakura once again answered hessistately

"sakura. I'm still going to join you for lunch so stop answering hessistately.. HAHA" you said, to ease off sakura's uneasiness. Even though you guys have been known for 3 years, still she felt very uneasy when someone tries to join up with you guys. You respect the way she thinks and keep repeating the same things whenever someone tries to join in your groups.

Three of you made your way to the rooftop of your school building while holding your own lunch box in your own hand. As three of you made your way to the rooftop, you guys continue to talk about random stuff. About teachers, hot people, annoying deeds, restrooms' cleaner, and many more. Step by step taken by three of you up to the roof and the talks grew to be more interesting, the laughter too getting louder as the story goes on and on._

Kiba : three of us?!

Me : yeah? Three of you.

Akamaru : *bark* *run to me and tryna bite me*

Me : WAH! GOMEN! I'll correct it now!

Akamaru : *didn't listen, keep barking and chasing*

Me : WAAAAAHHHHH! *keeps running till dawn*

Akamaru : *eating with kiba in my rooms*

Kiba : let her keeps running. She's getting fat.

Me : T^T (I'm totally going to have my revenge! Wait for it kiba ! )

**hello.. I am beginner of this so please spare my life.. :'( this is the only things I can do.. I'd like to continue but I want some opinion from you guys first.. is it interesting? Boring? Or whatever it is? And I would love if you could leave me with some comment or maybe suggestion on how to improve maybe my vocabulary, grammar, storyline or anything .. so gonna appreaciateeeee it veryyy muchhh…. Thanks.. once again please spare my lifeee.. *puppy eyes* **


End file.
